


Waking Up No. 7

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this just kind of came to me, and I had to write it.</p><p>Also, Pharm, the ending's for you. Just fyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up No. 7

**Author's Note:**

> This was hurriedly written and hurriedly posted, so please forgive any typos/errors!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“No.” I was running, sprinting, desperate to get to the last place I’d seen Pietro. “No. No. Nononono! Pietro!” Widow was behind me, chasing me, but I was too fast for her, for once. Screw the fact that we were floating a few hundred feet in the air. Screw the fact that we had the people of Sokovia almost saved. Pietro was down.

“Nope.” I kept on muttering as I sped even faster over the uneven ground. “Nope. Nope nope. Didn’t see that. No. No no no - Oh god.”

I stuttered to a stop a few yards away from Clint, who was sitting with Pietro across his lap. For one endless moment, I stared at the bullet holes in Pietro’s chest, dotted along his arms, all gently seeping blood. I refused to deal with what that lack of blood meant.

Then I was kneeling beside Clint, smoothing the speedster’s white hair away from his face. “You idiot!” I told Pietro, “How could you!” 'I only just met you. We were becoming friends! I was hoping we could be more than just friends! And now you go and die on me?!'

“He was saving my life,” Clint remarked drily. I glanced up at him, unwilling to take my attention away from Pietro for too long. Although Clint’s words were dispassionate, I could see the sadness in his face. 

“Y/N,” Widow had caught up. “Stark’s going to have your head if you don’t head back.”

“Let him,” I said dully. “Stupid, overprotective big brother. Never letting me anywhere where I might be useful!” I’d started calmly, but by the time I reached the last word, I was shouting. “Anthony Stark, if you can hear me, you are an imbecile! You are an idiot! A moron! I could have saved him, goddamnit!” I’d been shouting into the air, not even knowing if Tony could hear me. My eyes softened as I glanced down at Pietro. At his body. “I could have saved him,” I whispered, dropping down to my knees again, not caring that the sudden impact sent a rush of pain through me. Not important.

Maybe… possibly… If he was still alive, if his brain was still functioning, there was still a chance…

“Y/N?” Clint was looking at me now.

“Shut up, Barton,” I told him. “Let me work.”

“Y/N,” Widow said, a bit louder. I ignored her, spreading my hands tentatively over Pietro’s chest, making a face when my hands hit the blood soaked into his suit. So much of it. No, I couldn’t think that way. I could still save him. 

I closed my eyes and leapt. It was the only way I could describe it, unleashing the power the X-gene had given me at birth. I leapt from my body and into someone else’s - into Pietro’s. I gasped as I felt every bullet wound, as I examined every injury. 24 bullets, most of them through-and-through. 24 holes in a friend. Thankfully, none through the heart, although one had nicked the vena cava.

'So why isn’t he bleeding more?' I wondered, turning my attention to Pietro’s heart. I held my breath as I watched it. It wasn’t beat- wait! It was beating. Just very very slowly. 

Badum. 

Wait. One-mississippi. Two-mississippi.

Badum. 

Was Pietro slowing himself down? Could he even do that? I decided it didn’t matter. His heartbeat was slow, but there. Next stop, the brain. I trawled up the brain-stem, trying simultaneously to stem the bleeding where I could - stabilise the patient first, I heard my attending reminding me - and into the brain. 

Brains were always tricky. Neurons fired all over the place, and every person’s brain worked differently, depending on how they grew up, what they were exposed to, not to mention that Pietro was enhanced. But here too, there was low-level activity. The brain stem was active, and the lower brain functions. And… I was stunned yet again as parts of his brain lit up almost randomly. Like a systems test - or a dream. Pietro had sent himself into a coma.

'As if you weren’t hot enough already,' I mused with a grin. 'Good job, Maximoff. We might just get you out of here yet.' I pulled whatever awareness I could out of Pietro’s body while still helping his body to heal itself and opened suddenly gritty eyes.

All of the Avengers were there. Minus Thor. And Vision, whatever the heck he was. I looked around, as much as I could while still keeping my hands on Pietro’s chest. Pietro’s very broad, firm chest, my mind reminded me, now I was fairly confident he would live. Nope. Not going there. Not with Cap and Tony staring down at me.

“Would you like to explain exactly what the hell you were doing?” Tony asked, voice slightly metallic over the suit’s speakers.

“Helping,” I said shortly. I could talk, just about, but long conversations would have to wait.

“Helping?” Cap repeated.

“Helping.” I repeated. “He’s alive, idiots.”

“Alive?” Clint sounded a little affronted. He must have written Pietro off. Silly man. 

I nodded, and felt a drop of sweat start to build on my nose. Keeping Pietro alive and holding a conversation was not exactly stress-free. “Any way we can get out of here? I can’t really let go of Quicksilver, here.”

“Quicksilver?” Tony asked, and I could hear the grin in his voice. I was going to regret giving Pietro that nickname.

“Just get me out, Tony,” I said. “I can’t keep this up for long.” Cap’s face turned stern for a minute.

“You can keep him alive?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “But talking with you is hard. Move us, please. But make sure I stay touching him.”

“You got it, kiddo,” Tony said. “Do what you need to do.” I grinned, waggled my eyebrows in farewell, and returned all of my efforts to keeping Pietro alive. 'Let’s hope they get us to a med team soon, huh?' I thought at the speedster. '‘Cause I don’t know about you, but I could use a nap. And a shower.'

 

———————————

 

“Is she awake?” It wasn’t a voice I recognised. Not really. And I was in a really uncomfortable position, my neck informed me, as I groaned and tried to lift my head.

“Where am I?” I tried to say. It came out as a half-grunt.

“Y/N?” That voice I recognised. 

“Cap?” I said, managing to turn my head and open my eyes this time. My head was pounding and it felt like I had five socks in my mouth. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” the soldier said, and I located him. He was sitting on the other side of a hospital bed from me, looking tired, but fairly relaxed. And I was… lying on a hospital bed myself? How had that happened. I moved one hand, or tried to, and looked down. My hands were loosely taped to a chest. Oh frack.

My eyes wandered up said chest and into very blue eyes. Which were looking back at me.

“I believe I have you to thank for saving my life,” Pietro Maximoff said. 

“They could have taken me off of you once we reached the hospital,” I said, then shut my mouth. Wow. Brain-to-mouth filter is not, repeat NOT, awake. I was going to slap a hand over my mouth, but, well, they were otherwise occupied. I shook my head instead, half sitting now on the bed next to Pietro’s, trying to get as close to upright as I could, which wasn’t far. “Sorry. What I meant to say was. Hi. You’re alive,” I finished lamely. 

Pietro didn’t seem to mind. “I am,” he replied calmly, although his eyes were sparkling. I could tell he wanted to laugh. “And it is all thanks to you.”

I shook my head. “If you hadn’t done whatever it is you did,” I said, not really wanting to think about that possibility, “you’d be dead no matter what I could do.” I pulled at the tape on my hands. “Um… some help here?”

“You want off him so quickly?” Cap teased as he stood and began peeling off the white tape. “After you were so clear about having to stay attached.”

I blushed. Cap might have been the All American Hero, but his sense of humour, well. Let’s just say it was clear why he got on so well with Tony. With my newly freed left hand, I flipped him the bird. 

“Do not be angry with the Captain,” Pietro protested. I looked down at him. Boy, he is pretty. “He has been with us since Sokovia, I believe.” I took my other hand, now free, off Pietro, feeling suddenly cold. 

“Haven’t left your side, Sparky,” Cap agreed. “Or yours, Y/N.” He grimaced. “Tony would have been here too, but”

“I guess he had to deal with JARVIS? Vision? Whatever?” Tony’s absence was nothing new. I didn’t like it, but it was a fact of life. If I absolutely needed Tony there, he would be. For anything less than life or death though, it was always a coin toss. 

Cap nodded. I guessed he’d already yelled at Tony. “Relax,” I told him. “I’m fine.” No need to burden Cap, or Pietro, for that matter, with exactly how much extra energy I’d used keeping Pietro alive. I yawned. “I think I’m about to pass out, though.” A hand fell on one of mine, and I looked at Pietro. I was trying not to. I had a feeling that if I let myself look at him for too long, I’d never stop. But I fell into his gaze again. It was almost like I was leaping into his body again, that level of concentration. 

“Guys?” I jerked my gaze away from Pietro’s. Cap was standing at the doorway. “I’m gonna call it a night. As you two obviously don’t need me.” 

Cue my blush. “Night, Cap,” I waved with my free hand. Not the one Pietro was still holding. “Thanks, you know. For staying.”

“Anytime, Y/N.” He glanced at Pietro. “Don’t die again, Quicksilver,” he said. Apparently the nickname stuck. I grinned. “We might not be fast enough this time.”

“No problem,” Pietro replied. “I will be more careful. And I will keep Y/N close by.” Oh you will, will you? I thought. I have no problem with that. Cap just smiled and waved. 

“Get some sleep, you two.”

And then he was gone.

 

“Thank you, again,” Pietro said. I realised I’d been staring after Cap.

“What?” I said. Intelligently. “What for?”

“For saving my life,” he said, patiently. He reached across and held my hand in both of his. 

“Pshaw,” I said, waving my free hand. No need to mention the fact that my hand was tingling in his. Or the things his accent did to the very warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. “What are friends for?”

“Friends?” Pietro asked. He looked uncertain for a moment, then continued. “I confess, I was hoping for more than that.”

I grinned. In for a penny, in for a pound. “Me too.”

“Your brother won’t object?” Pietro was half-sitting up now, using his grip on my hand to pull me ever so slightly closer. 

“Your sister won’t object?” I echoed, grinning. He smiled right back, and my breath caught in my throat. 

“Does it matter?” 

“I guess not. To you?”

“No.” And then his mouth was on mine. I wasn’t sure, afterwards, how exactly he’d manoeuvred me so we were both practically lying on his hospital bed, how he’d managed to get one of his arms around me, but I really didn’t care. I was caught up in the feel of his lips on mine, my fingers in his hair, the way he almost growled when I tugged it.

“Seriously, you two. Get a room.” I was shoved onto my hospital bed, Pietro leaning over me, before I could react. Cap was standing in the doorway, grinning. “Oh wait, that’s right. You have one.” He bent to his chair and grabbed a sweater. “Left this.”

It was Pietro’s turn to shoot him a dirty hand gesture.

“Oh, don’t let me disturb you,” Cap said, still grinning. He was going to tell Tony all about this, I was sure. I flipped him the bird again, just for good measure.

“Consider us very disturbed,” I said. 

“Will do,” Cap replied. “Try and get some sleep.” He opened the door. “You know… if you have time.”

I sunk back onto my bed with a groan. Cap really was the worst kind of adoptive brother. 

“Y/N?” I opened one eye. Pietro was hovering above me, face worried. 'Well, we can’t have that, can we?' I thought.

“Get yourself down to my level, Maximoff,” I said, grabbing for him. He came willingly, fitting his lips over mine once more. 

It was later, when I was curled into his shoulder, waiting for sleep, that something occurred to me. “Pietro?”

“Hmmm?” He was playing with my hair, watching it glint in the dim hospital lighting. 

“Why’d you pull that stunt in the first place?” Why’d you almost get yourself killed?

“There was this pretty girl,” he said after a while.

“You did all this for a girl?” I asked, grinning.

“She’s special,” Pietro said, tightening his grip on my middle. “She has this habit of making me do the right thing.”

“Getting yourself almost killed for a girl,” I mused. “Idiot.”

“Your idiot.” I grinned.

“True.”


End file.
